1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golfbags, and more particularly concerns a golfbag which affords greater comfort to the golfer who carries the golfbag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golfbags intended to be carried by a golfer during the playing of the game of golf are generaliT comprised of an elongated tubular container having an open upper extremity, closed lower extremity, and a carrying strap attached to both extremities. In use, the carrying strap is looped around the golfer's shoulder, or worn diagonally across the chest, either mode disposing the container upon the golfer's back.
Because several clubs are carried in said container, the fully loaded golfbag is heavy, and its carrying by the golfer is a tiresome task. The carrying of the loaded golfbag is particularly fatiguing because of the uneven distribution of its weight.
There are numerous disclosures of improved golfbags which afford greater comfort to the golfer. However, most of said disclosures relate to innovations in strap design, and do not address the problem of the uneven weight distribution of the loaded golfbag.
A carrying device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,590 wherein the weight of the loaded device is distributed between the back and side of the user. Such device would not, however, be useful in carrying elongated objects such as golf clubs.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a golf bag which can be more comfortably carried by the golfer.
It is another object of this present invention to provide a golf bag of the aforesaid nature which disposes the weight of the golfbag evenly upon the front and rear of the golfer.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a golfbag of the aforesaid nature which enables the golfbag to be supported by one of the golfer's shoulders and an opposite hand.
Still further objects of this invention are to provide a golfbag of the aforesaid nature of rugged, durable construction and amenable to low cost manufacture.
These and other beneficial objects and advantages will be apparent from the following description.